Space Rangers (Shattered Grid)
The Space Rangers, comprised mostly of former Turbo Rangers, were the eventual successors of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. However, due to the Shattered Grid incident, their history was split off into its own world where they now coexist with other Rangers in other universes. History Lord Drakkon had hijacked the Astro Megaship and destroyed Alpha 6. TJ, who Andros has sent for repairs, while the rest retired for the night, is in a separate section of the ship. as Drakkon's sentries attack, the rest of the Space Rangers battle him. TJ initiates Megazord mode and opens airlocks to try and stop Drakkon's sentries, but Drakkon goes after him in the lack of gravity. He severs TJ's safety line and TJ is left to float out in space. Drakkon and his sentries leave as they have what they came for- the morphers of the Space Rangers. After having his Morpher reinforced by Doctor K, Andros evidently participated in an advance towards Drakkon's Tower on the Moon in the World of the Coinless, engaging a large army of Ranger Sentries. Members Andros :Main article: Andros (2016 comic) '' '' As the Red Space Ranger, Andros followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. He was having a verbal bout with TJ about the lack of things to do on the Astro Megaship. He asserts his leadership by telling TJ to fix something in the ship while the rest retire. Drakkon attacks all of a sudden and gains the upper hand. Andros later crashed a ship at the Command Center claiming that he knows the location of the captured Rangers, reuniting with his sister, Karone. He took part in the rescue mission to Lord Drakkon's fortress, and was subsequently aboard the Promethea when it was removed from the dimension. Status: alive, powered TJ Johnson As the Blue Space Ranger, TJ Johnson followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. He was having a verbal bout with Andros about the lack of things to do on the Astro Megaship. He is told by Andros to fix something in the ship while the rest retire. Drakkon attacks the Rangers while he is on a separate area of the ship. TJ disengages the gravity and activates Megazord to try and throw Drakkon off balance but gets his safety line cut by Drakkon in the process. He was later seen in a holding cell block inside Lord Drakkon’s Lunar Fortress waiting with Kelsey, being rescued by the Promethea Rangers, being removed from the dimension. Status: alive, depowered Carlos Vallerte As the Black Space Ranger, Carlos Vallerte followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. When Drakkon attacks, he morphs with the other Rangers but is defeated. Status: unknown, possibly depowered Ashley Hammond As the Yellow Space Ranger, Ashley Hammond followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. When Drakkon attacks, she morphs with the other Rangers but is defeated. Status: unknown, possibly depowered Cassie Chan As the Pink Space Ranger, Cassie Chan followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. When Drakkon attacks, she morphs with the other Rangers but is defeated. Status: unknown, possibly depowered Zhane As the Silver Space Ranger, Zhane followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. When Drakkon attacks, Zhane remains unseen, however, as evidenced by the appearance of Silver Space Sentries, he fell to Drakkon's forces, whom stripped him of his Morpher. Status: unknown, depowered